Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a motorcycle engine comprising direct fuel injection. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an air cooled V-twin engine comprising direct fuel injection.
General Background
The aesthetics of V-twin air cooled motorcycle engines are highly significant. The appearance of such an engine and its components is often important to the marketability of the engine and/or its components. For example, air intake housings are often polished or chrome plated, as are the cooling fins of the cylinders and cylinder heads. As such, it is necessary to hide or camouflage otherwise unattractive engine components. For example, the inventor of the present invention also invented a way to camouflage an exhaust gas recovery system for an air cooled motorcycle engine, which is the subject of pending patent application Ser. No. 13/948,909, filed Jul. 23, 2013. Due in part to the unattractiveness of components associated with gas direct fuel injection (GDFI) components, a reasonable solution to providing a V-twin engine with GDFI has not previously existed.